If only it happend
by Uchiha of the Desert
Summary: It seems like almost all the ninja's had a bad childhood. Naruto has a dream of what could have been... rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Just a heads up: Sorry if the Characters are a little OOC! Enjoy. Oh, yeah most of the story takes place in the character's childhood. Keep that in mind.

Gaara was sitting in a room with his siblings. They where arguing over who would become the next Kazekage after their dad "kicked the bucket."

"I WILL" shouted Temari.

"NO ME!" Kankuro yelled back.

"Does it really matter? You two should save your arguing for after he's dead." Gaara said calmly.

"GAARA! Just shut up! You're probably going to be the one who kills him anyway! If you killed mom, you're bound to kill dad!" Kankuro screamed at Gaara. Gaara flinched at his brothers cold words. His face looked hurt and sad as he left the room.

"Nice going idiot. Don't you think he has to go through enough?" Temari stated.

"Oh well. I only stated truth. That's what the Kazekage does right? Tells the truth." Kankuro said.

"Forget it! I'm the oldest I'll be the Kazekage!" Temari screamed as they continued their argument and completely for got about their younger brother sitting on the roof, crying.

_Why am I the only one going through this? Why is everyone afraid of me? Why am I a monster? Why…why? _Gaara had questions racing through his mind. _Why did mother have to die? Why does my father hate me? Why do my siblings hate me? Am I the only one like this? _Gaara then made a decision.

"If they hate me this much, then I'll leave." He thought aloud. Gaara then snuck into his sister's room. He knew she would have a map of the nations. His sea green eyes skimmed the map until a swirly design caught his attention.

"Hmm…Konaha." He knew they were allies with Suna, so he decided going there would be best. _Maybe someone will love me there… _He thought as he grabbed some of Temari's kunai, and left Suna.

Naruto was walking down the streets of Konaha. He tried to keep a smile on his face, but the look of disgust and hatred on people's faces as he walked by brought him down. (A/N: in this story, Naruto knows he's got the nine tailed fox inside him) _Why did it have to be me? My life is hard enough and know I've got fox butt here to deal with. It's all his fault everyone hates me. I'm so lonely… _He thought this while lightly punching himself in the stomach where the sealing jutsu was written, as if he was punching the nine tailed fox. But then as he walked passed the Konaha main gates a figure caught his eye. It was a small boy, about his age, with bright red hair, and a tattoo on his forehead. His green eyes also had dark circles around them. " I wonder who that is..." Naruto thought aloud as the read haired boy looked up at him with sad eyes.

That's chapter 1. I hope you liked it. Please review! If you don't like it well how should I put this…. CRY ME A RIVER, BUILD A BRIDGE, AND GET OVER IT!

Gaara's sandy little eye is still, and always will be watching you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chappie 2! The first was kinda short so I'll try to make this one longer.

Naruto starred at the strange boy. He was wondering why he was entering Konaha alone. Was he like him? No. No one was like him. No one had a demon fox locked inside them. He was alone…or so he thought.

"Halt. State your purpose for entering Konaha." The Chunin guard said.

"My name is Gaara. I'm from Suna. I've come to Konaha for my own reasons." Gaara said in a small voice.

"Hmm. We'll have to take you to lord Hokage first." Then he walked him to the Hokage tower. Naruto became curious about the boy and decided to follow them. The guard let Gaara through the doors and turned around and looked at Naruto with a look of disgust on his face.

"Get out of here you monster! You know you aren't allowed in the Hokage tower! Go home!" He shouted.

"Now is that any way to treat someone?" Said a softer voice. Naruto turned around to see a man with a mask over his face and his headband was tilted so that it covered his left eye.

"Would you like it if someone called you a monster? Well?" The white haired man asked.

"N-n-no master Kakashi. I am sorr-" The guard couldn't finfish his apology before the man called Kakashi cut him off.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Naruto." Kakashi scolded.

"I'm sorry Naruto." The guard said. It wasn't very sincere, but Naruto just nodded and the guard left. Kakashi's eye, however, was fixed on the blonde boy.

"It's rude to eavesdrop Naruto-san. Why don't you go get yourself some ramen?" Kakashi handed him some money. _Although he's got the nine tails inside him, he deserves as much respect as anyone else… _ Kakashi was lost in his thoughts for a second when Naruto thanked him.

"T-thank you, master Kakashi."

"No problem. Just stay out of trouble."

Naruto let out a big grin and, completely forgetting about Gaara, ran off.

"So, Gaara, you're from Suna?" Asked the Hokage.

"Yeah…" Gaara quietly answered. He was trying to avoid eye contact. Gaara didn't want the Hokage to hate him too. The Hokage studied him for a moment, then finally said

"You're the Kazekage's son. Aren't you?"

"Y-yes. But I don't want to go back!" Gaara nearly jumped out of his chair.

"Whoa there. You don't have to go back. But tell me… why would you not want to go back?" The Hokage spoke calmly as if Gaara where in therapy. Gaara told him all about his life. How his family was so cruel to him. How his father constantly tried to assassinate him. He told him of all his troubles. But he did leave out the Shukaku factor.

"I feel a strange amount of chakra in you. Are you telling me everything?" The Hokage knew that Gaara hadn't told him everything. He knew all to well what was sealed inside Gaara. He thought that it would help Gaara to admit to himself what he had in him. Either that or the crusty geezer liked to torture him. Gaara then sighed and told him about Shukaku.

"I see. You can stay here in Konaha. You can even attend the ninja academy if you want."

"Thank you, l-lord Hokage!" Gaara said. He then left the room he wanted to get to know this new town.

SSSSSLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUURRRPPPP!!

Everyone in Konaha could hear Naruto slurping up his Ramen_. Wow. That Kakashi guy was real nice. Only Iruka sensei was nice enough to treat him to ramen. Not to mention give him money. Oh yeah! Who was that red head? _Naruto pondered this for a moment, then, finally realized that the kid was walking down the street! Heading right toward him! Naruto's mind was filled (Naruto's mind FILLED? WTH?!?) with curiosity. _Was this kid an orphan? What's with the rings around his eyes? Cool tattoo…could I get one like that? _Most of his other questions were pretty random and pointless. But then as if time itself had frozen, their eyes met. Gaara just starred at the blonde boy. Most of the children had their parents with them, but this kid was alone. The kid with whiskers put a big grin on his face and finally said something after the long awkward silence.

"Hey there!"

Well that's it. And I also have one more thing to say. If you read this story REVIEW! I get plenty of hits, but I've only got 1 review!! I don't care if you don't like it. Pretend you did and review anyway! And if you don't have an account, make one and review!! So Review. Just do it. You know you want to. Do it. Make a person happy. Me. It helps to boost my incredibly low self-esteem.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three. The other ninjas while make their entrances now.

Gaara was taken by surprise. He had expected the kid to completely ignore him. So Gaara just looked down at hid feet, not knowing what to say or do.

"Are you ok?" The blonde boy asked with his head cocked to one side.

"Umm…no…I'm just new in the village and…"

"OH! Then let me show you around!" He grabbed Gaara's wrist and dragged him down the street. You can imagine that he was excited to meet someone who wasn't cruel to him.

"My name's Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Where are you from?"

"I'm Gaara. I'm from Suna"

"That's cool!" Naruto dragged his new friend to the ninja academy.

"This is the ninja academy. After I graduate from here I can become a real ninja!"

"Do you have friends that go here to?" Naruto paused. When Gaara said "friends" he wasn't sure if anyone there was considered his friend.

"Well not really…I'm alone a lot." Naruto said sadly "But there are some people who really get on my nerves! Like that stuck up brat Sasuke!" While Naruto rambled on about how much he hated this Sasuke kid, Gaara thought about why a nice person like Naruto would be alone.

"Why are alone?" Gaara asked quietly.

"Well...I….um…" _I don't think I should tell him. He might act like all the others if I tell him I'm the host of the nine tailed fox…_

"I guess they just…don't like me." Gaara was slightly shocked. _Do people hear just don't like each other? Is Naruto telling me the truth?_

"Are you going to join the ninja academy Gaara?"

"Yeah, the Hokage already put my name in."

"Then you'll probably want to meet the others right?" Naruto asked with a mile-long grin on his face.

"O-ok. Where are they?"

"They're probably down by the training grounds. Let's go!" Once again, Gaara was dragged by an anxious Naruto. When they finally reached the training grounds, there where a few kids, about their age, where sparring, practicing shuriken, and all that jazz.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" One of them said. He had messy brown hair and red triangles on his cheeks.

"For your information, Kiba, I wanted you all to meet Gaara. He's gonna be in are class at the ninja academy." A few more of them came up.

"Oh. Well I'm Kiba Inuzuka. And this is Akamaru." He said while gesturing to a small dog at his feet.

"So, where ya from Gaara?" Kiba asked. Naruto was a bit jealous that Kiba and the others where treating him like they treat each other, while still ignoring Naruto.

"I'm from Suna, the village hidden in the sand."

"Wow. That's a long ways away." Said a girl with long blonde hair. "By the way, my name is Ino Yamanaka."

"Yeah that's pretty far. Must have been tiring…oh, yeah I'm Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru seemed like a person with little or no motivation to Gaara. (Anyone with eyes could see that)

"Did you come here –munch munch- by yourself? –munch munch-" A chubby boy said while stuffing his face with potato chips.

"Well, I sorta ran away from my family…so yeah I came alone." Gaara answered Naruto then whispered something in Gaara's ear.

"That's Choji Akimichi. Whatever you do don't call him fat, or all hell breaks lose."

"Who's that?" Gaara said pointing to an indigo haired girl hiding behind a tree.

"Aw, that's just Hinata Hyuga. She's really shy. Especially around fox boy over there." Ino answered as if trying to insult Naruto. Gaara gave Naruto a confused look.

"Fox boy? Why…" Naruto clasped his hand over Gaara's mouth before he could finish.

"S-so, anyone up for ramen?" Naruto said trying to change the subject.

"Fine. As long as you're buying." Said Ino.

"But of course you're majesty!" Naruto yelled back at Ino.

"We'll come to." Said Shikamaru, Kiba and Choji."

"Hey, Hinata! You wanna come with us for some ramen?" Naruto hollered at the small girl. She slowly came out from behind the tree and nodded. Hinata walked a bit behind the rest of them, until they ran into a pink haired girl.

"Sakura-chan! Hi! How are you doing Sakura cha-" Naruto was cut off when this "Sakura" pushed through him and headed down the street.

"Move it Naruto! Get out of my way!" Sakura yelled behind her as she dashed down the street. Gaara looked down the road in the direction she was headed. He saw a small flag with a red and white fan on it. He jupped when he heard Ino's blood curdling shriek.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, SAKURA!" And with that, Ino dashed after the girl with emerald eyes.

"What are they running to?" Gaara wondered allowed.

"Ah, you mean WHO are they running to." Kiba corrected.

"The guy who's better then us in the academy, looks, and getting the girls." Choji added.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Both of em' are absolutely crazy about him. They'd kill each other just to talk to him. Not that I care. Personally, I think the village would be better with out them." Shikamaru said "enthusiastically". Finally they arrived at the ramen shop. Hinata still hadn't said anything. But Gaara did notice that she wouldn't stop starring at Naruto. The other kids spent most of their time insulting and degrading Naruto, and not in a playful manner. Gaara himself just listened to the others conversation. Until something struck his mind. He decided to ask Hinata why Ino called Naruto "fox boy".

"Hey Hinata-san."

"Y-ye-yes Gaara-san?"

"Do you know why Ino called Naruto fox boy?"

_I wonder if Naruto-kun doesn't want me to tell him…or maybe I should…_

"W-well, you see…um… Naruto has…"

"Hinata!" Hinata couldn't finish when someone's hand landed on her shoulder.

"It's late. You know you're supposed to be back at the house now." The boy said strongly. The boy looked a little older than Gaara, (they are all 8, except for team Gai, who are 9) he had long, dark hair and his eyes where light violet, almost white, just like Hinata's.

"Y-yes. My apologies Neji-nii-san." Hinata said quietly as she bowed her head. She got up, thanked Naruto and walked off with this "Neji" person.

"Dang that Neji. He's so full of crap." Kiba said in a hushed voice.

"Neji Hyuga. Hinata's older cousin. He's a year ahead of us, a genin."

Ug. Sorry, I know it's a bad ending for a chapter. Please forgive me. R-E-V-E-I-W!!!!!

Gaara's sandy little eye is ALWAYS watching you!


	4. Chapter 4

GAH! I haven't updated in so long it MUST be illegal. My apologies. Well, here's chapter….uh….4 I believe. OH! I forgot to mention that all of Naruto's friends know that he is the host of the nine tailed fox. Italicsthoughts. Enjoy:3

&&&&&&

_I wonder what Hinata-san was going to say about Naruto-san… _Gaara had been so busy pondering about Naruto; he didn't even acknowledge the others until everyone had finished there're ramen. Gaara finally came back to the world when Kiba said goodbye.

"See ya, Naruto-baka, Gaara-san." Kiba said with a toothy grin as he and Akamaru headed home. Shikamaru just yawned and silently left.

"Hey, Gaara-san, will we see you at the academy?" Choji asked.

"Oh…" Gaara paused. Still wondering if anyone from Suna would try to bring him back before tomorrow, or if he would be accepted by others in the village, like Naruto and his friends had. "Yes. I'll be there." His mind was made up. He liked it here. He liked being treated…for once like an equal.

&&&&

The walk home was silent. Naruto had told Gaara that he had a pull out bed he could use for a while.

"So who was that Neji person?" Gaara said breaking the silence.

"He's Hinata's older cousin. And yes, ANOTHER clan prodigy. He's this year's top rookie." Naruto said. "But he doesn't sound that great! I could beat him with my hands tied behind my back!!" Naruto announced. His babbling continued for quite some time. Gaara didn't mind though. He was just glad that so far no one had run away from him.

"Hey, isn't that Ino-san?" Gaara said pointing down the road.

"Hm?" Naruto looked down the street to find Ino and Sakura, slowly walking down the street. "Hey, Sakura-chan! Weren't you going to see Sasuke-teme?"

"Don't call him that Naruto!" The pink haired girl snapped. She paused and glanced at Gaara. "Who's this?"

"This is Gaara-san." Naruto said in an almost, bragging type way. "He just moved here from Suna."

"I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you." Sakura seemed a lot nicer when she wasn't yelling at Naruto.

"Anyway, we were going to see Sasuke." Ino began. "But when we were about to enter the Uchiha district, that fat weasel told us to leave!"

_She sounds pissed… _"Uh, weasel?" Gaara became even more confused. Sakura then explained how "weasel" meant Sasuke's older brother Itachi

"He seemed tense though." Ino continued. "Like he was about to murder someone…"

"Itachi-san is ALWAYS like that." Sakura corrected.

"Well excuse me, forehead!"

"Don't start, Ino-pig!" Sakura snapped back. Thus, another cat fight began. Naruto and Gaara thought it would be best to get away…quickly. Finally they reached Naruto's apartment. It was small, but for Gaara, it was like staying in a five star hotel. He'd take this over the dark room he was forced to stay in any day. The view from the mini balcony was great. He could see the Hokage tower, the Ninja academy, and a bit of the Uchiha district.

"SO! Tomorrow's your first day at the ninja academy!!" Naruto exclaimed. "Just listen to me, and you'll be fine!!"

_Listen to Naruto… _Gaara gave that last piece of advise a second thought and came up with a simple conclusion. _Not a wise decision. _

"Hey, Naruto-san? Why did Ino-san call you fox boy?" Gaara asked. There was a long pause. Naruto's smile faded. It almost seemed as if a depressing aura was now flowing out of him. Gaara regretted asking.

"Gaara-san, are you familiar with the story of the nine tailed fox?" Naruto asked.

"Kyubi? When it attacked Konaha? Yeah I know about it." _Is he trying to change the subject? _Gaara waited in silence for Naruto to continue.

"W-well, the forth Hokage had to seal it inside a baby, to serve as it's, uh, host." He sounded nervous. "And…well…I'm its host." _There. I said it. No leave me. Like all the others… _Naruto thought of what his new friend might do. Run? Tease him? Or, just give him the cold shoulder, and shoot that glare that the village people would aim at him.

"Naruto-san…"

_Here it comes… _Naruto flinched.

"I know this may sound unbelievable but…I know what it's like to be alone." Gaara let out a small smile.

_HUH?!? _"But wha-…why?" Naruto was confused. How could he know what its like? Did Gaara pity him? Naruto scowled. "Don't force kindness on me!" he yelled. "You cant know what its like!! It's not like YOU have a monster inside your body!" There was hate in Naruto's blue eyes.

"B-but Naruto-san," Gaara was a bit scared. _If Naruto tries to hurt me, the sand will react._

"But what!?! What could be worse than being hated?! An entire village wanting you dead!"

"Naruto-san, let me show you something." Gaara calmly replied. "Please."

"Fine." He was still pissed. Gaara took the odd shaped figure of his back. It was rigid, and had a cork on the top.

_I've been wondering what that thing is. _ Naruto thought as he hesitantly sat down next to Gaara. Gaara removed the cork and made an odd motion with his hand. _What is he, a snake charmer? _-shhh shhh-

"What is that?" Naruto baked away a bit. Gaara just kept moving his hands and suddenly, sand came slithering out of the container and moved in danced around in the air.

"HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT!?!" Naruto spazzed.

"Naruto-san, I can control sand because I have a demon inside me too. The Shukaku " Gaara said.

"No….way….really?!?!" Naruto was having an episode. Gaara waited for a response, not knowing what to expect.

"That's awesome!!" Naruto gave a huge grin. He held up his hand in the air and waited.

"What?" Gaara cocked his red head to one side.

"Ya know high five." Naruto waited.

"High what?"

The night went on. Naruto taught Gaara about all kinds of games and sports (and high fives) and Gaara entertained Naruto by doing little tricks with the sand.

"I can harden it too." Gaara's sand got all stiff.

"Can you break it?" Naruto banged a kunai against it.

"Nope." Gaara anserd. He was beginning to feel more comfortable being around Naruto.

"You'll be one heck of a ninja with this! So, what kind of demon is the uh,…Shukaku?"

"Well, its supposed to look similar to a raccoon type thing. A really huge monster."

Naruto yawned. Odds are he wasn't paying attention. "I'm getting tired. Lets go to bed. We gotta be ready for training tomorrow." It was then when they herd the scream.

"What was that?!" Gaara whispered. The two boys crawled to a nearby window and peaked out. "I think it came from over there." Gaara pointed toward the Uchiha district. Naruto led the way as they raced down the street.

"Naruto-san! Gaara-san!" They herd a familiar voice call out to them. They turned to find Sakura, standing in her doorway. "What in the world was that scream?" She quivered.

"Sakura-chan go get…uh" Naruto was about to say Iruka-sensei, but changed his mind. "Get Kakashi-san!"

"What? Why him?" Sakura asked while slipping on her shoes.

"That doesn't matter just tell him to meet us at the Uchiha district!!" Naruto barked.

On they ran, leaving Sakura to get help.

"This place is huge!" Gaara said as they checked the empty houses in the Uchiha compound.

"Where the heck is everybody? There are usually a ton of Uchihas around." Naruto glanced around. They tuned into an ally way to find a horrifying display. Dead bodies. Everywhere.

"W-what's happened here?" Gaara shivered. Sure he's not seen dead people before, but not so many, nor have they ever looked so brutally killed. (AN: make sense?)

"Teme, you better not be de-" Naruto softly spoke in a shaky voice. But Gaara cut in.

"Naruto-san! Someone is in that house!" Shadows flickered in the house that Naruto knew as Sasuke's house. Naruto scowled and dashed toward the house, Gaara not far behind. He tore the door open and ran down the halls. Making sure to check every room he passed. Finally, they reached the last room. The Uchiha emblem was in the center of the door. The blonde hesitated. His fear had caught up with him at last. Seeing this, Gaara decided to open the door, but first, he took the cork off his gourd, squeezing it in his palm. Gaara took a deep breath then pushed the door open.

&&&&&&&

So? How was it? Did I suk? TT.TT Well, its SUPPOSED to be a cliffy, but I guess its not all that. PLEASE forgive me for being so inactive!!!! –beats self with math book- well, what are you waiting for?!?! REIVEIW!!!!

---Gaara's sandy little eye has been watching you the ENTIRE time I haven't updated….O.O


End file.
